Arrested Love
by D-Modifire
Summary: Tori is a L.A.P.D detective. Jade and Tori dated in high school but Jades dad sold her in to prostitution when he found out that his daughter was a lesbian and Jade was never seen or heard form again into a case that Tori working leads her to Jade's pimp. eventually Jori
1. Chapter 1

Title: Arrested love

Writer: DModfire

Authors Note: I had some free time and I have been pondering on this story for a while,

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs Nickelodeon and Dan, I own the OC's in this story.

 **It's late at night Tori Vega is sleep in bed when her phone rings.**

Tori:(groggy) Vega...what...now...yeah I'll be there give me fifteen minutes.

 **Getting out of bed**

Tori: Hey, babe wake up.

Nina:(dazed) Why are you waking up?

Tori: Because I have to go, a body was found in the Hollywood Hills.

Nina:(whining) And they called you?

Tori: Yeah.

Nina: But what about spending the day together.

 **Tori's phone rings again**

Tori:(answering) Yeah, I'm on my way, give me time. (hanging up)

Nina:(getting out of bed) If you're not back five I'm coming to get you. (kissing Tori)

Tori: (kisses Nina back) love you.

 **At the scene Tori is greeted by her partner.**

Sam: Vega what took you so long?

Tori: Nina, is what took me, but that's beside the point, do we have a ID on the vic?

Sam: No but we do have an idea of how she died.

Tori:(looking under the yellow sheet) We need more than just an idea.

Sam: It's all we have at the time.

Officer1: Umm detectives the corner wants to know if the body can be moved?

Tori:(scratching her head) Umm, yeah.

Sam: I asked people if they saw or heard of anything but everyone is saying the same thing.

Tori: Of coarse they are, this neighborhood is know for high levels of gang activity.

 **At the police station**

Tori:(sitting at her desk) I really hate this job at times.

Sam: You and me both.

 **Jade is in a semi dark office**

Jade:(shaking) I know I didn't call but I have good reason.

Big Man:(leaning over his desk) I'm not mad that you didn't call, I'm mad that you don't have all my money,(getting up and walking over to Jade) look you're one of my best girls, but you really push my buttons some times.

Jade:(tensing up) So are you going to do me, what you did Alex?

Big Man: I couldn't even if I wanted to, I get big money for and that makes Big Man a really happy man.

 **The same day at the police station**

Tori: (coming back to her desk) Do we have a name for the vic yet?

Sam: No, I ran her description through missing persons and nothing came up.

Tori: Do you think we should get the news involved?

Sam: If we can't, get someone to come forward then yeah.

AN: I don't when I'm going to be able to update my other stories but it will be soon, I had some down time and I've been pondering on this story for quite some time, I hoped you liked it, Don't worry there's mote to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Arrested Love

Writer: DModifire

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the OC'S

Authors note: I have been trying to write this chapter forever, I hope you like it. R&R please

 **Tori is at her Fathers Office at the LAPD chief headquaters**

Tori: Katie at the M.E. said the vict was druged, raped then chocked to death, Big Mans signture was on her shoulder

David: Yes Tori I do know, But that doesn't give me enough to have Jades case reopened.

Tori: Come on dad, you're the freaking police commissioner why can't you.

David: Because I have a protocal to follow, look sweety, I know you want to solve Jades case but-

Tori: I need to solve it dad, I need closer.

David: I know.

 **Later on that day Tori decides to make a call to a old friend**

Beck: _Oliver-_

Tori: _Beck it's Tori_

Beck: _Dectetive Vega, to what do i owe this pleasure?_

Tori: _Finally getting to the bottom of Jade's disapperance_

Beck: _what are you talking about Tori?_

Tori: _Meet me at at the spot and i'll tell you everything._

 **Later on that evening Tori and Beck meet at the parking lot of Hollywood Arts**

Tori: Detective Oliver.

Beck: Dectective Vega.

Tori: This spot is where our lives first changed forever.

Beck: I remember it like yesterday.

Tori: When we both decided to drop our futures for Jade.

Beck: Where we both promised each other to find her and bring her home.

Tori: That's why I called you, I know you heard about the victim that was found three nights ago in the alley.

Beck: What about it.

Tori: She's not just any victim Beck, she was one of Big Man's girls.

Beck: How do you know.

Tori: Katie saw the BM tattoo on her right shoulder.

Beck: You cought this case?

Tori: You know it, So what do you say, you in?

Beck: First did you ask the commissinor?

Tori: You mean my dad, yeah I asked him.

Beck: What did he say.

Tori: Does it matter.

Beck: Second, let me ask my partner, but i'm sure he'll be up to it.

Authors Note: i hope you guys liked it, please review


End file.
